


An icy hot Valentine's Day

by olicityfan15



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family, Kids, LGBT, Love, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Happy Valentine's DayMick and Len are getting ready to celebrate Valentine's Day with their kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A coldwave Valentine's Day short

Mick looked at the calendar. Tuesday the fourteenth was circled with a heart. That usually meant parent teacher conference, dinner with Lisa or a birthday. Then it hit him. It was none of those things. It was February and the fourteenth meant Valentine's Day, the only day of the year that made him wish he was still stuck on the damnable WaveRider.

It was a holiday made up so the candy, jewelry, card and flower companies all could make an extra buck. Groaning, mick fell back into one of the kitchen chairs. 

He looked at the family photo that sat on the mantle. Len, Lynne, Mj and himself smiling back at him. Having twin eight year olds wasn't always easy but he wouldn't trade it for the world. He didn't know if they would ever be able to thank Laurel Lance enough.  
He thought about what he would get them this year. The kids would probably get those heart boxes filled with assorted candies from Sara and Nyssa, haircut and Kendra always brought them little teddy bears with sugar free, vegan candy that they would secretly try to throw away but he always caught them and made them eat it, Martin would bring them more candy and so would Jax and Rip. Len and him decided long ago no candy on Valentine's Day or Easter because they got enough from their aunts and uncles. 

Len came into the kitchen and sat down onto Micks lap kissing him deeply on the lips. Mick kissed him back and smiled.

"So Lenny, what are we getting the kids for Valentine's Day this year?" Mick asks trying not to think with other parts. Len smiles making Mick heat up again. "I was thinking we could get them a membership to the swim center they love so much" Len says smirking. Mick laughs. "That's a great gift Len, they can work off all the candy that Sara and Nyssa will be bringing" Mick says putting his hand on Len's knee and smiling when he hears the small moan. 

The alarm on Len's cell phone chimes alerting him that it was almost time to pick the kids up. Mick stands up, "Len for the next whoever knows how long, I have kid duty. If I can't work I might as well be useful in some way" Mick says and kisses Len on the cheek. 

Len watches as Mick hobbles out of the kitchen on his crutches. One of his legs in a full cast after a piece of sheet metal fell on him at the job site he was working at. Now that they had stopped thieving, well at least full time thieving, and had kids they needed an income and Mick wouldn't have Len having the stress of a job and kids and him so he got a construction job as well as a part time job at a local gym as a trainer. 

Mick should've been in a wheelchair but was too damn stubborn. He know the others would've taken cheap shots at him if they were here. Though If anyone ever tried to insult Mick again like they used to on the rider he would kill them immediately. Len sighed and asks himself for the thousandth time why he didn't just freeze them all.

He wanted to make Micks day special. He would get up and make him pancakes but Mick always got up and cooked before he could. Len smiled. Mick was such a great husband and father. He always knew he would be. Too bad the others were so blind they couldn't. 

All of a sudden the perfect gift came into mind and Len smiled. He headed to the study to get ready.

Mick watches as the twins climbed into the back of the car. After an argument about who had a better day and he heard seat belts click they headed out.   
"So, what should we get mommy for Valentine's Day?" Mick says heading towards the mall. "A pretty necklace" Lynne said loudly. Mj huffs and says "candy". Mick laughs. Mj was a lot like him but so was Lynne in the way she carried herself. "We will look at both" Mick says parking and the three of them head into the mall. 

❧

Tuesday Feb.14

Mick was sitting on the front room couch when Len and the kids came through the front door. His leg hurt too much to go and he felt bad. He had though prepared a wonderful dinner and wrapped Len's gift. 

Len gives Mick a passionate kiss which earns a loud "ewwww" from the kids. Laughing, they all went into the kitchen and had dinner. 

Just like predicted, auntie Sara and Nyssa brought tons of candy and the others brought their gifts. They were both happy when Laurel came with Rip, carrying their little bundle of joy. The adults all talked while the kids sat and munched on candy. The kids were elated with their swimming membership which made Mick and Len really happy.

After the celebration, the kids headed up to bed and Mick and Len headed to their room. Mick handed Len his gift, "Happy Valentine's Day baby" Mick said. Len smiles and opens it slowly. He gasps when he sees the heart shaped diamond necklace he had been looking at with Lynne and smiled when chocolate bunnies slide out of the package. 

"Thank you so much Micky, but can we afford this?" He asked cautiously. "We can afford anything my baby wants" Mick says cancelling all other conversations with a kiss.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity Len breaks away and heads into the bathroom. Mick watches with pure delight as Len comes out in nothing but his blue parka and handcuffs. Mick moans as Len puts The Chronos helmet on the bed. "I want you to capture me again baby" Len smirks. Mick smiles, locks the door, puts on the helmet and says "well now Leonard Snart you've been a very bad boy" and turns off the light.


End file.
